


i feel like (i became a zombie)

by cyjchillmyg



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute Jackson Wang, Cute Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Don't Examine This Too Closely, Established Relationship, Exams, Fluff, M/M, Soft Jackson Wang, Soft Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Students, Studying, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyjchillmyg/pseuds/cyjchillmyg
Summary: It was sort of eerie to be there so late and alone. He wondered if he would end up in an alternative universe, stumbling upon a portal due to the late night.----------------jinyoung is overworking for his last exam
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	i feel like (i became a zombie)

**Author's Note:**

> ha, so I haven't forgotten my other fics, I've just been really not vibing with writing for the last month or two (blame it on my exams being so hard that my brain has literally left me - hence why jinyoung is struggling in this fic lol)
> 
> I wrote this to try to move out of the funk and to not be a zombie but it took me a whole month to write and I'm still not that satisfied about it but oh well, enjoy 
> 
> also fun fact; jinyoung's exam topic was literally an exam I took so all that info is pretty accurate unless I failed my exam lol 
> 
> title from zombie by day6

Jinyoung swore it was only 8:30 in the evening when he last checked the time. Where he covered only three topics, which were short topics as well. He didn't expect it to suddenly be 11 pm and the last one in the library. Even the librarians had gone home; their desks illuminated by the weak hallway lights and the glow of the streetlights breaking through the glass.

With a heavy sigh, he leaned back in his chair, the plastic squeaking slightly in protest. Jinyoung only had one last final exam left and then he'd be free for summer. He was counting down the hours until he could join his boyfriend and fly to Hong Kong to spend the summer with his family. But right now, he just had to perfect his notes on the sleep stages and how it helps your memory. Sleep, that's what his body wanted but not what his mind needed.

He checked his phone, barely reading the notifications from his class group chat or his friends' group chat. Instead, he focused on a message from his boyfriend Jackson. 

_ don't forget to eat! I left a cereal bar in your bag  _ X

According to kakao, it was sent 40 minutes ago. And perhaps it was the reason Jinyoung's tired face reddened slightly as he checked his bag to find two cereal bars and a handwritten note of love exclamations from said boyfriend. With red ears and even redder eyes from being overtired, Jinyoung opened a bar and took a bite as he glanced around the library. True to what he thought earlier, he was completely alone. The stairs leading to the second floor had been gated off and the back end of the library (where he had found the textbook he had needed for his presentation on schizophrenia in his first year and thus met his boyfriend - Jackson was using the required textbook as a stool to reach his own needed book) was completely dark. It was sort of eerie to be there so late and alone. He wondered if he would end up in an alternative universe, stumbling upon a portal due to the late night. Maybe Yugyeom’s dramas were getting to his head...

He could hear the flickering of the lights if he focussed hard enough. 

He closed his eyes, jaw locked mid-bite as he started to go really crazy and hear footsteps…

The door swung open with a bang, making the student jump in his chair and hit his knee.

Jinyoung turned around to find one of the security guards flashing a torchlight in his face.

"Sir, the library closes in 10 minutes!" The guard recited monotonously, moving on to check the back of the library.

Jinyoung shamefully picked up the bite of cereal he had spat out in shock and bowed in acknowledgement to the guard. He took a deep breath as he threw away the piece, resting a hand on his chest to count his heartbeat. 

Finals were really going to be the end of him.

He moved to pack up his things, wanting to cry than walk 20 minutes back to his dorm where he knew his roommate Jaebeom abused the fact that Jinyoung was out to invite Youngjae over. He didn't even want to think about the pieces of clothing he'd find trailing up to his roommate's room. With a sigh, he lifted the heavier textbooks in his arms as his bag was already filled with notebooks and his laptop. He tiredly dragged his feet out of the library, letting out a fed up groan as he learnt that the university doesn't run elevators at night. How fucking great, more walking!

He was so, so sure he was going to end up sleeping outside on a bench. His eyes were barely staying awake but he pushed himself to check if the café down the road was open. Maybe he'd get another hour or two more of revision. He really needed to get neuroconstructivism down - he  _ hates _ developmental psychology with a burning passion. Of course, it had to be his last exam, the universe liked to see him struggle. 

By the time he managed to trudge to the café, he found it closed. The employees shrugged him off sympathetically, saying that they open at 5 am if he wanted an early start. Jinyoung thanked them anyway though he knew that at this rate he wasn't even going to be functioning then. 

Defeated, Jinyoung plopped himself down on a bench. He let out a long, tired groan as he felt his eyelids go heavy once more. The back of his head was throbbing, his knees hurt from sitting all day and his back felt permanently bent. He just wanted to sleep, his brain literally hurt that much.

He could probably go back to his dorm - if he managed to survive the walk back. But who lived closer? Ah, Yugyeom and BamBam. Freshmen always lived closer to the central buildings - another thing that made them privileged. But they were probably out partying with their friends in Itaewon. 

Jinyoung was starting to just accept his fate of studying on the bench under the streetlight. At least, it was aesthetic?

Another set of grumbling left his mouth as he opened his book again, determined to just read through the chapters again. 

He was making steady progress. He had always had the ability to block out everything as he focussed. However, this time his focus broke due to hearing his phone beep. Jinyoung pulled out his phone, checking the time to find it just after midnight. And that his boyfriend was only messaging goodnight now. He narrowed his eyes at the cute  _ goodnight x _ . Jackson had an early practice and he was only sleeping now? Jackson was actually able to sleep early but was only sleeping now?

And that's when Jinyoung remembered athletes lived close to the central buildings too. And that Jackson's dorm was literally around the corner.

He told himself he was just going over to Jackson's to make sure he actually sleeps and  _ then  _ he'll go back to study. Of course, he'd study once he made sure his boyfriend was asleep for his practice in the morning. That's all. He promised to study right after.

So when his feet started to jog their way over, his arms cradling his books and bag to his chest, he ignored the urge to just be annoying and use this as an opportunity to steal cuddles from Jackson. His boyfriend needed to go rest and he needed to study.

Even if his own brain was slowly shutting off bit by bit.

He entered the athletes' building, scrunching his nose at the ever-present scent of sweat. His body moved on autopilot as he trudged up the stairs, turned corners and knocked on room number 528. He hoped Jackson's roommate Matthew was out otherwise this was going to be awkward. Not that Jinyoung didn't like the guy, he was just… Very intimidating?

Jinyoung waited patiently for three seconds before he knocked again, louder. He sighed as he rocked on his feet to try to stay awake. His eyes had failed him and closed though, his body swaying slightly. 

The loud  _ clunk _ of the door unlocking startled Jinyoung awake, eyes blinking wide as he froze. The door opened to reveal a slightly dishevelled Jackson wearing his glasses as he ran a hand through his hair. He had on his classic black tee and red boxers - Jinyoung had tried to introduce him to actual pyjamas but they were only kept for the younger to sleep in when he slept over. 

"Nyoungie, what happened to your studying?" Jackson grumbled out, his voice rough for his short slumber. The older stepped back, tugging Jinyoung in with a gentle hand on his forearm. "Put your stuff on my desk."

Numbly nodding, Jinyoung relieved his arms of the heavyweight of his revision. He turned around to find Jackson holding out the checkered pyjamas that the younger had actually brought. He reached out to grab them only to have his hand meeting Jackson's waist.

The older pecked his lips lightly before staring at him. Jinyoung felt his ears go red at the attention.

"Go shower," Jackson whispered, pecking his lips once more. 

The younger's stomach grumbled and he sheepishly smiled at his boyfriend who was already grinning fondly. 

"There's some leftover chicken." His boyfriend reached to pinch his cheek, cooing jokingly.

Jinyoung pushed away from the hand with a faux glare. He grabbed the pyjamas, moving to the bathroom without a second look back.

The Korean man quickly undressed, wanting to get under the hot water as soon as. He let the shower rain down on him, closing his eyes as he tilted his head back to feel the drops on his face. He remembered when he first started to stay over at Jackson's and found that the shower was always switched to cold since his boyfriend preferred cold showers. It had taken him an hour - with the help of Jackson - to get the hot water he so desperately needed. Now, he switches it over subconsciously, already relaxing under the heat.

Jinyoung rolled his shoulders, pouting when he heard the numerous clicks coming from them. He honestly felt like he was about to drop off earth once his last exam was done. His brain was already back on autopilot as he grabbed his boyfriend’s soap, barely keeping his eyes open as he lazily scrubbed and rinsed himself. He didn’t want to leave the shower, it was warm and he could fall asleep here. It was away from those deathly textbooks, it was away from the nagging reminder of his exam. But it did lack his boyfriend who always gives the best cuddles. 

Not that Jinyoung came over to cuddle. Nope. He was going to sleep. No, wait.  _ Jackson _ was going to sleep.  _ Jinyoung _ was going to study. Yep, study. He really doesn't want to do anymore. 

Begrudgingly, the young student climbed out of the shower and found himself frowning again at the lack of body creams Jackson had. He had always made sure that his own moisturisers were at Jackson’s dorm as well as his own but apparently he had finished the last time he stayed over and failed to bring a new tub. Jinyoung hated dry skin, hated how he’d have to deal with it while he studied, hated everything right now. He lamely put on the pyjamas and dragged himself out of the bathroom where he found Jackson setting up a small bowl of rice with the leftover chicken on the cleared desk. 

“You took long,” The older commented as he reached out for Jinyoung to join him at his desk. He sat the younger down in the chair, shoving a mouthful of rice into his face as Jackson attempted to feed him from behind. 

"Sseunie, I can feed myself…" Jinyoung muttered as he placed a hand on Jackson's wrist and corrected its journey to his mouth. He hummed in appreciation of the sweet taste of the chicken sauce, savouring the taste and the way his stomach openly welcomed the food.

"But you look so tired," The older protested in a whine, leaning down to press a kiss against Jinyoung's temple. "I just wanna look after you."

Oh, how Jinyoung's heart fluttered at the gesture. He felt the corners of his lips lift up slightly but before a smile could appear, another spoonful was in front of his mouth. He gratefully took the bite, exaggerating the sweetness with a hum.

Eventually, Jackson had perched on the edge of the desk as he continued to feed the tired student. Jinyoung was enjoying listening to Jackson recall his day, telling him of what happened in the gym with Jaebeom and how he thinks Mark and Matthew could be cute together if you ignore the  _ giant  _ size difference between them. The food was finished happily and Jackson was brushing Jinyoung's hair off his forehead as the younger rested his head on his thighs, looking up at the athlete. 

"I think it's time for bed," Jackson interrupted his argument of why Mark should settle down as he gave a soft smile to the half-asleep boy in his lap. 

Jinyoung merely grunted in response before he sat up, feeling his back click several times. "Night, Sseunie," Jinyoung murmured as he sluggishly moved to open his textbook. 

"Babe, why are you opening your books?"

"I have an exam in three days?" Jinyoung thought Jackson had forgotten about his exam. "It's my last one, remember?"

"I remember. It's just… you're tired and you should rest. Sleep is important, you know," Jackson spoke gently, his hand stretching to pinch the younger's cheek that was sticking out due to his pout. "You're too tired to study anymore, just sleep for the rest of the night."

"Jackson, I know  _ nothing _ about this module."

"I doubt that." The older reached for a stray review sheet, scanning through it. "At what age does the brain fully mature?"

"25," Jinyoung answered like a reflex yet he still insisted to study. 

"No, I won't let you!"

Jinyoung snorted. "Are you going to pin me down to the bed?"

Jackson's eyes went wide, his mouth lifting up in a smirk.

"You are not going to pin me down." Jinyoung deadpanned. "I was joking."

Jackson's smirk got even more cheeky. He jumped off the desk, grabbing the younger by his waist and dragging him over to the bed. Jackson gently pushed him down before sliding next to him, wrapping Jinyoung with his arms and legs around him. 

Jinyoung let out a petulant whine, barely able to turn his head to look at Jackson. "Why can't you be like other boyfriends and just quiz me and give me kisses when I'm right?"

"Because I know you know everything." And just because Jackson was annoyingly smug, he asked, "What is the mismatch hypothesis?"

"The theory that due to the emotional and pleasure systems maturing faster than the rational and logical systems in adolescence, teenagers are more at risk to vulnerable situations."

"Ah, you're so smart!" Jackson leaned in, pecking Jinyoung's lips. "Now, sleep or your big brain will start to die."

"That's not how it works. Actually, sleep -"

"Babe, just sleep."

Two seconds later, the two students were asleep on the single bed, cuddling close. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)


End file.
